


Not Forgotten

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [27]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: A moment during 3.20 "The Forgotten". Jonathan sees a glimmer of hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This particular episode was on TV last week and I'd actually forgotten how powerful it is. There's a much longer fic been inspired by it, but for the time I want to get this drabble series sorted.

"Dammit Cap'n, he shoulda been in Sickbay!"

He's shrill. Loud. That's _shit scared_ , in Tucker.

"Phlox cleared him. I needed him on the bridge. Problem?"

Obviously, and I'm glad. Malcolm scared us all today, Trip most of all.

I hear the whispers in the mess. I know about the great _experiment_. I just don't understand it.

T'Pol's losing control. Trip's hurting. Together, they're a recipe for disaster. 

Maybe seeing how close he was to losing the best thing in his life will shake that sonofabitch back to his senses. I've never doubted he still needs Reed.

Maybe now, he's remembering.


End file.
